Consolidation
by Zizilia Audrien
Summary: [Chapter 4 Update] Dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi mengingat berapa jumlah pasti nyawa yang melayang ditangannya. Namun, karena sebuah tugas, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia penuh dosa dan memulai kehidupan baru yang tanpa dia sadari membawanya kedalam dosa baru. [BTS / BANGTANBOYS - VKOOK / TAEKOOK]
1. Chapter 1: Sterben

.

Consolidation

 _Sterben_

.

"Tugas untukmu, V." Vernon meletakkan map berwarna hijau di dapan temannya yang sedang sibuk memainkan pisau lipat di tangannya.

"Aku tak menangani kasus murahan." Yang dipanggil V menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan sombong dan tak memperdulikan Vernon sama sekali.

"Ini tidak." Vernon menarik kursi dan duduk, "Kau akan suka."

V menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan asapnya perlahan. Mencoba meresapi setiap partikel kecil asap yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru.

V tak bereaksi apapun. Vernon memakluminya, dia menarik map itu dan membukanya, "Kau tau JJ Group?"

Tubuh V menegang, dia menghentikan hisapannya dan mematikan rokok, namun ia tetap duduk membelakangi Vernon.

Melihat reaksi V yang agaknya sedikit tertarik membuat Vernon tersenyum tipis, "JJ Group adalah perusahaan yang menggusur Panti Asuhan tempat kau dibesarkan demi membangun gedung apartemen. Aku hanya mengingatkan, jika kau lupa."

Rahang V mengeras. Tentu saja dia tahu perusahaan itu mana mungkin dia melupakannya.

"Sekarang kau memiliki kesempatan V," Vernon menyodorkan map tersebut ke hadapan V dengan posisi terbuka, "Kau bisa balas dendam, dan tentu saja selain itu kau akan mendapatkan bayaran yang tinggi. Mengingat klien kita satu ini adalah musuh bebuyutan JJ Group."

V masih tak bergeming dari posisi. Vernon terkekeh kecil, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang dipenuhi aroma rokok tersebut. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Vernon mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat V kembali memikirkan tugas kali ini.

"Ini kesempatanmu, _assassin._ "

.

Consolidation

 _Sterben_

.

V menatap rumah megah yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama itu beberapa saat. Cahaya Bulan diawal September tampaknya cukup terang hingga membuat V terpukau.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi V untuk sampai ke halaman rumah mewah tersebut. V berhasil memanjat pagar tinggi tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Di bawah kakinya ada beberapa penjaga yang sudah bersimbah darah. V mengedipkan matanya pelan ketika melihat seorang penjaga yang masih berusaha untuk bangkit dan menyerangnya. V menghela napas malas.

V menghampiri penjaga tersebut. Dia menilai penampilan penjaga yang sudah hancur dengan tatapan menghina. Rahang si penjaga patah, bibirnya pecah, tulang rusuk menusuk paru-parunya, dan tulang betisnya patah seperti pensil kayu yang dipatahkan.

"Tak kubiarkan kau menyentuh Tuan Besar dan keluarganya." Setidaknya itulah yang berhasil di tangkap oleh V. Sebab si penjaga itu sulit berbicara karena bibirnya yang pecah.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, _sih?_ " V menendang kepala si penjaga dengan ujung sepatunya. Dia terus menendang hingga kepala si penjaga mengeluarkan darah.

"Oops. Kupikir tendanganku terlalu kuat. Aku bukan pemain bolah padahal."

"Biadab!"

"Kau masih bisa mengumpat? Hebat."

Setelah itu V hanya menatap si penjaga yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat terganggu oleh sekelompok penjaga. V tetap santai saat dia membobol pintu masuk, dan lagi dia melakukannya tanpa suara. Sekarang sudah jam dua dini hari, jadi walaupun ada suara dia tidak akan ketahuan. Lagi pula dia sudah menghabisi seluruh penjaga.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya di dalam mansion megah tersebut, menerka-nerka di mana buruannya sembunyi. Sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengagumi isi mansion yang ia masuki.

Jantung V berdetak kencang, tentu saja. Ada sensasi asing yang menyenangkan yang merambat hingga tulang belakangnya setiap kali dia melakukan tugasnya.

V bahkan tidak mengingat berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang di tangannya. Tapi rasa itu tetap ada dan terasa sama.

Maka, V hanya tersenyum kecil menikmati perasaan yang mengelilinya sambil mencari-cari targetnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati sebuah pintu yang terletak di lantai dua. V dapat merasakan ketakutan, kecemasan, serta kepanikan dari balik pintu tersebut. Insting pembunuhnya tak pernah salah. Dia sudah terlatih.

V menarik sudut bibirnya dan membuka pintu itu dengan sangat pelan sehingga tak menimbulkan suara.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, V dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sepasang suami istri di atas tempat tidur sedang duduk.

Si suami menenangkan sang istri yang menangis tanpa suara.

V tersenyum lebar lalu melipat kedua tangannya, "Hai Tuan Jeon. Mengingatku?"

Tuan Jeon menahan amarahnya, dia masih menenangkan istrinya yang ketakutan dibalik punggungnya. Tuan Jeon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok pemuda berambut silver di depannya.

Mana mungkin dia lupa. Lelaki yang berdiri didepannya adalah manusia yang sama dengan bocah limabelas tahun lalu yang ia temui di panti asuhan pinggir kota.

Limabelas tahun berlalu, dan banyak yang berubah. Mulai dari postur tubuh, perawakan, warna rambut dan tindik yang ada di telinga kiri dan kanan lelaki itu. Bukti yang tersisa bahwa lelaki yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah manusia yang sama dengan bocah yang ia temui bertahun-tahun lalu itu hanyalah sepasang mata berwarna _Sienna._

Tuan Jeon ingat betul. Dulu mata berwarna Sienna itu memancarkan kebahagiaan, harapan, dan seluruh kebaikan dunia. Tapi kini yang Tuan Jeon lihat hanyalah kebencian yang dalam tanpa dasar.

"Oh, selamat malam Nyonya Jeon." V membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan penghormatan khusus bagi Nyonya Jeon. V melakukannya bukan untuk benar-benar penghormatan. Ia melakukannya untuk meledek, tentu saja.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" V mengeluarkan _Heckler & Koch Mark 23_ dari balik sabuk kanannya dan berjalan mendekati pasangan tersebut, "Ini seperti nostalgia," ujar V sambil sambil menarik _slide_ pistolnya.

"Ah ini.." V menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, kekasihku. Aku bertemu dengannya di Jerman saat sedang mengunjungi pasar gelap di sana."

V mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kepala Tuan Jeon, " _Sterben_ bilang ingin menyapa kalian berdua. Lucu sekali."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Tuan Jeon saat muncung _kekasih_ V menyentuh kepalanya. Pelukan istrinya semakin menguat, membuat Tuan Jeon ikut panik.

"Keinginanku?" Tanya V dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu, ia menurunkan pistolnya dan mengertukan alis seolah-olah kebingungan, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ditugaskan membunuh kalian berdua malam ini."

"Jadi.. siapa yang mau menemui Park Seonsaeng lebih dahulu? Tuan Jeon atau istrinya?"

V kembali mendongkan pistolnya, kali ini kearah Nyonya Jeon yang sontak membuat wanita paruh baya itu teriak tertahan dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Ssshh.." V meletakkan jari telunjukknya yang panjang di depan bibirnya, "Kudengar kalian punya bocah di rumah ini. Tentu kalian tidak ingin membangunkannya dan membutanya melihat adegan di mana _sterben_ mengecup isi dalam kepala kalian berdua, kan?"

Tuan Jeon menarik pengusaha sukses membuat Tuan Jeon memiliki banyak musuh yang menginginkan dirinya hancur dan mati. Tentu ia tahu hari ini akan tiba, dia bahkan telah menyiapkan segala hal jauh-jauh hari agar anaknya tetap bisa hidup walaupun dia dan istrinya mati. Yang diluar perkiraan Tuan Jeon adalah siapa yang akan membunuhnya.

Tuan Jeon Pikir dia akan mati ditangan seorang assassin yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi yang didapatkannya adalah V diujung penghidupannya.

"Jadi siapa yang lebih dulu? Cepatlah. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga."

"Kau hanya membawa satu kekasihmu?" Tanya Tuan Jeon tenang.

V terkekeh, "Aku adalah orang yang setia. Aku hanya mau pada Sterben."

"Di laci nomor tiga dari bawah ada Berretta 92. Gunakan dia bersama kekasihmu dan antar kami berdua secara bersamaan untuk bertemu Park Seonsaeng." Tuan Jeon menunjuk meja rias yang terletak di dekat jendela dengan dagunya karena kedua tangannya masih sibuk menenangkan istrinya.

V mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju meja rias.

Selagi V mencari Berreta, Tuan Jeon menenangkan istrinya yang menangis sesegukan.

"Anakku.. Bagaimana dengan anakku.." isak nyonya Jeon. Dia sudah siap mati, tentu saja. Dia bahkan sudah siap sejak duabelas tahun yang lalu ketika Tuan Jeon melamarnya. Dia tahu bahwa suaminya memiliki banyak musuh, maka dari itu dia harus siap mati kapanpun. Yang Nyonya Jeon takutkan adalah, bagaimana anaknya nanti tanpa orangtua yang menjaganya.

"Tenanglah," Tuan Jeon mengusap punggung istrinya, "Besok pagi pengacara Go akan mengurus semuanya. Dia akan mengambil hak asuh anak kita dan merawatnya. Disaat umurnya cukup dan dinilai mampu, perusahaan akan sepenuhnya milik anak kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mari kita percayakan semuanya pada malaikat kecil kita."

"Well well, pidato yang bagus Tuan Jeon." V menarik slide Beretta yang ada di tangan kirinya lalu dia mengambil Sterben yang ia simpan di sabuk kirinya.

V menodongkan Sterben dan Berreta kearah pasangan suami istri tersebut, "Selamat tinggal. Kalian berdua."

.

Consolidation

 _Sterben_

.

V mengelap mukanya yang basah dengan lengannya. Menolak mengelap dengan tisu yang jelas-jelas tersedia di depannya dengan alasan tidak mau meninggalkan jejak apapun. Pekerjaannya harus bersih dan steril dari jejak.

V kembali menggunakan sarung tangannya, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Membunuh banyak orang dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja membuatnya haus. V membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda lalu meneguknya tanpa menempelkan bibir.

V meletakkan kaleng soda itu ke meja dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. Lalu V memasukkan kaleng tersebut kedalam tong sampah. Seolah-olah bukan dia yang meminum soda tersebut.

Saat hendak menuju pintu keluar, sebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu berwarna Biru membuatnya penasaran. V membiarkan rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Tubuh V membeku ketika mendapati seorang bocah sedang tidur terlelah didalam balutan selimut bergambar Iron Man.

Awalnya V ragu namun dia menguatkan dirinya untuk menghampiri bocah tersebut dan duduk di siai tempat tidur untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah bocah kecil yang tengah tidur terlelap.

V menjulurkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi bulat bocah tersebut, ia penasaran seperti apa tekstur dari gumpalan adiposum tersebut.

Yan tengah tertidur merasa terganggu. Kemudian membuka mata, "Hyung siapa?" Tanya si bicah setengah sadar.

V tak bisa menjawab yang dia lakukan hanyalah meltakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi bocah kecil tersebut.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, si bocah kembali tidur. Tak memikirkan sedikitpun bahwa ada bahaya besar yang sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

.

Consolidation

 _Sterben_

.

"Hyung cepatlah! Aku tak mau terlambat lagi! Astaga kenapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan!"

"Berisik bocah!"

"Aku membuatkanmu pancake."

" _Thanks._ "

"Makan di mobil saja. Aku tidak mau terlambat!"

"Aku minum kopi dulu."

"Aku punya kopi kaleng. Asataga ceptalah Hyung! Aku bisa mati stress karenamu."

"Iya bocah. Ini kunci mobilnya. Kau siapkan mobilnya, aku menyusul."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

.

Consolidation

Sterben

.

TBC

Mohon reviewnya, hehe aku nggak gigit kok.


	2. Chapter 2: Sound Trigger

.

Consolidation

Sound Trigger

.

Selama duapuluh dua tahun hidupnya, V tidak pernah merasakan adrenalinenya berpacu sesinting ini. Dia dapat merasakan tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam kini dalam keadaan basah karena keringat. Bukan hanya tangannya, bahkan kaki, pelipis, punggung, dan lehernyapun ikut berkeringat.

Sudah empat jam sejak ia masuk ke dalam kamar bocah itu, dan sudah hampir tiga jam V memikirkan keputusan tergila yang pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Membawa bocah itu bersamanya.

Gila bukan? Memang.

V menggigit jarinya yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan untuk meredakan rasa gelisahnya. Hormon Epinefrin dalam tubuhnya bergejolak dan dia tidak bisa melampiaskannya.

Keringat yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang berwarna silver dibiarkannya begitu saja jatuh ke lantai. V mencoba mengontrol Epinefrin dalam dirinya dengan cara menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Ia harus segera mengambil keputusan sebelum bocah ini bangun, sebelum aroma mayat mengganggu tidur lelapnya dan sebelum pengacara yang hendak mengambil hak asuh bocah itu datang.

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan tangannya bergetar, padahal ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya bahkan ketia ia sedang mengeksekusi korban.

Ia akan mengambil keputusan yang akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Suara mobil memasuki pekarangan mansion megah ini terdengar oleh telinga V.

Sudah pasti itu mobil pengacara yang akan mengurus semua masalah yang terjadi. Termasuk bocah yang masih setia bergelung di dalam selimut Iron Mannya.

V memantapkan hatinya. Dia akan membawa bocah itu bersamanya. Dengan cara apapun. Bahkan jika dia harus memaksa bocah itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

.

Consolidation

Sound Trigger

.

"Hyung siapa?" Matanya yang bulat memancarkan keluguan murni tanpa dosa. Dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

Dia tidak memprotes perihal pertanyaannya yang tidak dijawab dan malah mengangguk, "Ada Iron Man yang menjagaku."

"Bagus."

Lelaki itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, " Kau anak baik."

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Si bocah melirik jam di atas meja belajarnya. Sudah pukul sembilan, dan ibunya belum juga menyuruhnya untuk turun dan sarapan.

"Hyung siapa?" dia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Matamu segelap malam. Aku suka."

Si bocah hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Dia teringat sesuatu, Ibunya selalu mengajarkan jika seseorang memuji dirinya, maka dia juga harus membalasnya dengan pujian.

"Mata hyung juga bagus. Warnanya seperti sirup diatas waffle yang aku makan kemarin, tapi milik hyung warnanya lebih muda. Rambut hyung juga keren, seperti warna besi yang mengkilat."

Si lelaki tertawa, "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan dengan hyung." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Dia mempraktekkan semua yang diajarkan oleh ibunya tentang _mannor_ dengan baik. Ibunya pasti bangga.

"Namaku Taehyung. Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi. Maaf karena telah mengabaikannya tadi."

Taehyung mengacak-ngacak ra`mbut Jungkook gemas lalu mengumpat karena rambut Jungkook terasa sangat halus di tangannya yang tidak lagi menggunakan sarung tangan.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Ah! Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke sepuluh. Ayah bilang paman pengacara akan datang membawakanku hadiah."

Dan Taehyung hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sebagai balasan.

.

Consolidation

Sound Trigger

.

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang sekolah Jungkook. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dari bel pulang berbunyi, namun Jungkook belum juga keluar.

Lelaki bersurai _Rust_ itu menahan dirinya untuk menghubungi adiknya dengan menenangkan pikirannya.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, suara pintu mobil terbuka dan Jungkook duduk di bangku samping pengemudi.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Taehyung setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman Jungkook dan melajukan mobilnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sangat tahu bahwa Kakaknya marah karena dia keluar terlambat. Hari ini bukan hari ini bukan hari piketnya, dan Taehyung tahu hari piket Jungkook.

Jungkook tak bisa berbohong, "Aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Yugyeom." Jawabnya pelan, menunggu reaksi dari Taehyung yang mungkin akan semakin marah.

Dan benar saja, Taehyung langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah adiknya dan memberikan adiknya tatapan tidak suka, "Kau bisa mengobrol dengannya saat jam istirahat, kan?"

"Hyung, _please_." Pinta Jungkook dengan nada lirih. Jungkook tahu bahwa Kakaknya sangat menyayanginya, tapi rasa kasih sayang yang berlebihan itu kadang membuat Jungkook tercekik.

Ia tak pernah protes akan afeksi Taehyung yang melampaui batas wajar. Dibeberapa waktu yang jarang sekali terjadi, Jungkook harus mengingatkan Taehyung bahwa dia tidak masalah dkekang oleh afeksi Taehyung, hanya saja jangan sampai Jungkook tak bisa bernapas seperti saat ini.

"Topik apa yang kalin obrolkan?"

"Aku dan Yugyeom akan pergi ke bioskop akhir pekan ini."

Taehyung ingin mengumpat, tapi dia menahannya dan melampiaskannya dengan cara menggenggam erat kemudi sampai tangannya memutih, "Hanya berdua?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Yugyeom kalau hyung akan ikut menemaniku."

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, ada senyum lebar di sana yang otomatis membuat Jungkook tersenyum juga.

"Bagus." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa kecil sambil merapikan rambut yang kusut,lalu ia teringat pesan singkat yang diterimanya saat jam makan siang tadi, "Ah ya. Seokjin hyung mengajak kita makan malam di rumahnya."

Taehyung mengangguk tanpa menolehkan perhatiannya dari jalanan yang padat, "Kita langsung ke rumah mereka saja bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Boleh saja. apa yang harus kita bawa?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Bawa badan saja. Mereka sudah punya segalanya."

Jungkook kembali tertawa dan diikuti oleh lelucon Taehyung yang garing, walaupun tidak lucu, Jungkook tetap tertawa sebab ekspresi Taehyung yang sangat serius ketika menceritakan sebuah lelucon membuat Jungkook mau tak mau tertawa.

Tanpa terasa, mobil yang dibawa Taehyung sudah memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana yang memiliki pekarangan yang luas.

Jungkook keluar dari mobil setelah Taehyung membukakan pintu untuknya. Jungkook tak pernah bosan main kerumah ini. Saat dia kecil, walaupun samar, dia ingat sering bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon. Sedangkan di halaman belakang ada Seokjin yang membuat _Bouillabaisse_ yang membuatnya tetap hangat ditengah-tengah angin musim gugur yang terkadang menusuk tulang.

Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyuman Jungkook kembali merekah ketika melihat pasangan bahagia yang sedang bercumbu panas di dapur. Namun Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Namjoon berada tengah selangkangan Seokjin. Wajah Jungkook langsung memerah.

" _Get a room, please_." Ujar Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan si pemilik rumah yang sedang bercumbu. Dia menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa dan mengganti-ganti saluran TV.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya, Seokjin berusaha menjauhi Namjoon dari dirinya dan menutup kembali kakinya yang terbuka

Seokjin merapikan rambut dan kaosnya yang berantakan dengan gugup kemudian turun dari _pantry_ , "Kook─ Ng.. ada─ ada es krim di kulkas. Ambil saja selagi menunggu makanannya siap." Sekjin kembali sibuk dengan masakannya setelah mendelik lucu kea rah Namjoon.

Jungkook menuruti perkataan Seokjin dan mengambil es krim rasa karamel dari dalam kulkas dan menyusul Taehyung dan Namjoon yang sedang menonton basket di TV.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Seokjin dari dapur,

"Mmm.." Jungkook bergumam sambil menelan es krim, "Lancar." Jawabnya singkat.

Seokjin mengangguk lalu mengangkat panci panas dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Namjoon. Tampaknya dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau harusnya malu!" desis Seokjin sambil menata peralatan makan diatas meja untuk mereka berempat.

Jungkook memasukkan suapan terakhirnya dan datang menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang sibuk, "Hyung masak banyak sekali." Tanya Jungkook, dia berusaha mengabaikan bercak keunguan yang ada di leher hyungnya.

"Ini untuk merayakan tahun ajaran baru." Ujar Seokjin sambil tertawa, "Oh aku seperti memiliki anak."

"Dia bukan anakmu, hyung." Taehyung datang dan menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya, "Dia milikku."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafasnya, "Ya ya terserah kau saja."

Seokjin meletakkan makanan terakhir di atas meja dan tersenyum, " _Let's eat boy!_ "

Lelaki bersurai _pale pink_ itu menyiapkan makanan untuk Namjoon. Dia mengisi mangkuk Namjoon dengan nasi dan memberikan beberapa potongan daging diatasnya.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin yang sedang melayani Namjoon dengan tatapan jengah, " _Heol!_ Kemana perginya rasa kesalmu, hyung?"

Seokjin menghentikan aktifitasnya, mengedip beberapa kali. Setelah itu ia tersadar lalu menunduk malu.

"Biarkan saja Tae. Dia sudah terbiasa melayaniku dalam hal apapun." Ujar Namjoon sambil menatap Sekjin dengan tatapan _'nakal.'_

"Apapun?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Apapun."

Lalu Taehyung dan Namjoon bertukar pandangan untuk beberapa saat dan mereka langsung tertawa keras.

"Sialan! Kenapa Seokjin hyung tahan dengan mesum biadab sepertimu." Taehyung memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram karena tertawa.

"Akupun sering bertanya, kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan manusia sepertiku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir."

Keduanya terus terawa hingga napas mereka sesak. Sedangkan Jungkook lebih memilih menahan tawanya karena merasa kasihan melihat Seokjin yang menahan malu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan seperti itu Tae. Jika dia marah, kehidupan seks-ku bisa terancam."

Taehyung tampaknya tak mengindahkan Namjoon, dia baru berhenti setelah Jungkook menegurnya.

"Hyung jangan marah." Ujar Taehyung ketika melihat Seokjin yang makan dengan wajah menekuk.

"Aku tidak marah." Seokjin memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dan tanpa jeda dia memasukkan daging dengan potongan besar sehingga pipinya menggembung.

Namjoon memperhatikan tingkah Seokjin yang sedang marah, berjaga-jaga jika nanti Seokjin akan tersedak, "Makan perlahan." Ujarnya pelan.

Seokjin tidak menjawab ucapan pasangannya, dia hanya mengunyah sambil menatap Taehyung kesal.

"Ah, kudengar ada menu baru di Happy And Share." Jungkook mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menegang setelah pertikaian kecil anatara Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Dan benar saja, wajah Seokjin kembali cerah, "Kau sudah mencobanya? Ada sembilan menu baru kafe. Jika kau datang, aku akan berikan gratis untukmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh mengajak teman-temanmu ya." Seokjin berucap semangat, dia mengecilkan suaranya seolah-olah berbisik dikalimat terakhirnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berbincang-bincang ringan untuk mengisi makan malam mereka. Taehyung dan Seokjinpun tidak canggung lagi, bahkan sesekali Taehyung menjahili Seokjin.

"Apa kau sudah menetukan akan kuliah di jurusan apa Kook? Aku tahu kau baru saja kelas dua, tapi tak ada salahnya jika merencanakannya sekarang." Tanya Namjoon ketika makan malam mereka berlanjut ke minum teh hangat di halaman belakang sambil melihat kelinci peliharaan Seokjin yang Jungkook tak tahu pasti berapa jumlahnya.

"Bukannya kau akan mengambil kedokteran seperti Namjoon hyung?" Ujar Taehyung cepat. Jungkook tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon karena dia masih berpikir.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Namjoon lagi sambil menyesap _apple tea_ nya, "Kau tertarik dibidang apa? Apa kau juga ingin menjadi Psikiater?"

Namjoon adalah seorang Psikiater handal disalah satu rumah sakit berkelas di Seoul, namanya pun sering muncul dibeberapa majalah kesehatan.

"A─aku memang ingin menjadi dokter. Tapi aku sama sekali belum berpikir untuk memilih apa nantinya."

"Benar. Jalanmu masih panjang, pikirkan saja dulu." Ujar Seokjin seraya memasukkan potongan buah kedalam mulut Namjoon, "Pikirkan dengan matang agar kau tidak menyesal nantinya."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju,lalu dia mengusap ujung cangkirnya dengan ibu jari. Memilah-milah apa yang harus dia katakan. Sudah dua bulan ini dia tidak terapi rutin dengan Namjoon karena menurutnya keadaannya semakin membaik, tapi beberapa hari terakhir suara-suara yang tidak diketahui asalnya kembali mengganggu Jungkook.

"Hyung," Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, kembali berpikir. Ketiga Hyungnya menatapnya bingung dan sedikit panik.

"Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?" Tangan Taehyung menangkup wajah adiknya, menatapnya dalam mencoba mencari rasa sakit yang berani menganggu Jungkooknya.

Jungkook memegang tangan besar Taehyung yang berada di wajahnya, membuat tangan itu semakin menempel di pipinya, Jungkook menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Bukan itu yang kumakasud." Dia menurunkan tangan Taehyung dan menggengamnya pelan.

"Suara itu datang lagi. Aku tidak yakin.. tapi kurasa ini gejala _schizophrenia_."

Taehyung dan Seokjin tampak panik, sedangkan Namjoon tetap tenang, dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja dan tersenyum, "Sejak kapan suara itu muncul lagi?" Tanya Namjoon, dia merubah posisi duduknya. Suasana langsung berubah. Sekarang yang berada bersama mereka adalah Namjoon si Psikiater handal, bukan lagi Namjoon si mesum biadab.

"Sejak.." Jungkook kembali mengingat. Tiba-tiba tangannya gemetar, dan diikuti seluruh tubuhnya mengejang.

" _Kumohon.."_

" _Aku sudah berhenti.."_

" _Ini terakhir.."_

" _Aku menginginkannya.."_

Suara-suara itu kembali terdengar oleh Jungkook. Melihat Jungkooknya yang gemetar, Taehyung semakin panik, wajahnya memucat, pupilnya mengecil, "Jungkook.. Hei Kookie." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah suara pekikan Seokjin yang memanggil nama Jungkook karena melihat Jungkook yang sesak nafas, kemudian pingsan.

Sedangkan Jungkook, dia hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh sebelum kegelapan menelannya lebih dalam.

.

Consolidation

Sound Trigger

.

Tbc

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang meriview di chapter sebelumnya. Aku senang, aku menghargai setiap review yang masuk. Btw, banyak yang bertanya berapa umur Jungkook dan Taehyung, di chapter ini sudah terjawabkan? Dan lagi, ini bukan pedophile. Karena dari yang aku baca, pedophile itu ketertarikan seksual terhadap anak kecil yang biasanya menjurus ke tindakan kriminal. Sedangkan di cerita ini, Jungkook bukan lagi anak kecil.

Segini dulu, hehe. Ditunggu reviewnya.

Aku nggak gigit kok. hehe


	3. Chapter 3: Hard-Hearted

.

Consolidation

Hard-Hearted

.

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkooknya yang pingsan diatas sofa lembut di ruang TV. Wajahnya masih terlihat cemas walaupun Namjoon sudah menjelaskan bahwa Jungkook pingsan karena shock atas suara-suara yang didengarkannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung lagi untuk meyakinkan hatinya. Demi seluruh kehidupan, Taehyung bahkan tak pernah tenang walaupun hanya jari Jungkook terluka.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya dan mendapatkan pandangan marah dari Namjoon.

Tentu ia tahu apa maksud tatapan itu. Ia sangat tahu.

"Ini jelas bukan gejala _schizophrenia_. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang kumaksud Kim Taehyung." Namjoon mengabaikan teguran Seokjin untuk tidak memojokkan Taehyung. Dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celananya dan menunggu reaksi Kim Bedebah Taehyung.

Namjoon mencelos karena Taehyung tak mengucapkan apapun, lelaki itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Harusnya kau tahu, yang didengar Jungkook adalah kilasan masa lalunya. Masa lalu dimana kau _memaksa_ Jungkook untuk menjadi milikmu." Namjoon tertawa kecil lalu tertawa seolah tak percaya, "Oh, bahkan aku turut andil dalam hal itu. Bodohnya aku menuruti kemauan bocah sepertimu."

"Namjoon, sudah.." Seokjin memeluk lengan Namjoon, mencoba untuk menenangkan lelakinya ketika guratan kemarahan mulai terlihat dari lelaki berusia tigapuluh satu tahun itu.

Seokjin takut. Sangat takut. Namjoon bukanlah orang yang temperamental, lelaki yang sudah hidup bersamanya sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir itu lebih suka untuk menyembunyikan semua yang ia rasakan dalam sebuah senyuman singkat atau mungkin sebuah diam penuh tanda tanya. Tapi ada kalanya Namjoon benar-benar kehilangan kendali seperti beberapa tahun lalu, dan Seokjin tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Kilasan Namjoon menghajar orang hingga _mati dan hancur tak berbentuk,_ membuat Seokjin ngeri.

"Aku bukan orang suci Tae. Akupun _sama sepertimu_. Yang membedakan kita hanyalah cara kerja kita, selebihnya kita sama. Pendosa. Tapi tak pernah terpikir sekalipun olehku untuk menyiksa anak kecil dengan alasan konyol. Apapun itu, tak pernah terlintas dibenakku untuk menyiksa anak kecil. Tapi kau! Karena kau, aku melakukannya!"

Ucapan Namjoon menampar Taehyung terpat dimukanya. Rahang Taehyung mengeras. Tentu Taehyung sadar bahwa delapan tahun lalu ia menghancurkan masa depan seorang bocah kecil tanpa dosa hanya karena obsesi gilanya. Tapi Taehyung tak merasa kecewa. Obsesi itu malah kian membesar seperti bola salju yang turun dari bukit. _Makin jatuh, makin besar_.

Seokjin makin ketakutan, ia bahkan hampir terisak karena melihat kakak-beradik didepannya sedang bersitegang. Namjoon menyayangi Taehyung tentu saja, sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, Namjoon mengambil empat peran sekaligus untuk Taehyung. Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, dan teman bagi Taehyung. Seokjin mengetahui itu. Namjoon adalah orang pertama yang rela _hancur_ demi Taehyung.

"Katakan sesuatu berengsek─"

"Namjoon!" Seokjin memeluk erat Namjoon, tangannya melingkar sempurna di dada lelakinya. Dengan seluruh tenanganya Ia berusaha menahan Namjoon yang hendak menerjang Taehyung. Seokjin menangis dan membasahi punggung Namjoon, "Kumohon─A..Aku takut."

Napas Namjoon terengah, urat lehernya keluar sebagai dampak emosinya yang menguak, tapi perlahan emosinya turun ketika merasakan Seokjin terisak dan dan mengeluarkan air mata. Namjoon mengusap tangan yang melingkat didadanya dan menciumnya cukup lama dengan bibir basahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Namjoon tulus. Hal itu membuat Seokjin semakin memeluk Namjoon erat.

Taehyung sendiri agaknya merasa lega, padahal dia sudah menutup matanya untuk menerima semua pukulan Namjoon. Taehyung bukannya takut, tapi Taehyung pernah melihat orang yang bibirnya langsung koyak ketika Namjoon menghajarnya, dan Taehyung tidak ingin itu terjadi padanya. Walaupun ia ragu bahwa kakaknya yang terpaut satu tahun diatasnya itu mampu berbuat sejauh itu.

Namjoon menghela nafas, mungkin Seokjin benar, ia sudah memojokkan adiknya terlalu jauh.

Seokjin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya yang tadi sempat melonggar ketika Namjoon hendak beranjak. Yang dipeluk tertawa kecil karena tingkah Seokjin, "Aku hanya ingin mengambil obat untuk Jungkook. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan berubah menjadi _monster._ "

Seokjin awalnya ragu, tapi kemudian ia melirik Jungkook yang masih terlelap di atas sofa, perlahan pelukan itu melonggar dan seutuhnya lepas. Namjoon kembali tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Seokjin sebelum akhirnya ia paergi ke ruangan tempat penyimpanan obat.

"Bagaimana jika dia mengingat masa lalunya?" Tanya Seokjin memecah keheningan yang kaku pasca mengamuknya Namjoon.

Seokjin dapat melihat tubuh Taehyung yang sempat menegang kemudian kembali tenang.

"Aku tak tahu.. tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Seokjin meremas ujung kaosnya dengan jari-jarinya yang masih gemetar, "Apa.. apa kau akan meminta Namjoon melakukan _itu_ lagi?"

Taehyung tampak ragu, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Seokjin dengan wajah pucat, "Aku tidak tahu. Jika Namjoon hyung tidak mau melakukannya, aku akan cari orang lain."

"Dan kembali membuat Jungkook _kesakitan?"_

Taehyung menautkan kedua tangannya erat. Dia tidak mau membuat Jungkook kesakitan, tapi jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara Jungkook bisa bersama dengannya selamanya, maka Taehyung akan mengeraskan hatinya.

Mereka diam cukup lama hingga Namjoon datang dam melempar dua botol plastic yang berisi beberapa butir obat kepada adiknya.

"Jungkook demam. Mungkin tenggorokannya akan sakit dan batuk. Liburkan dia hingga tiga hari kedepan dan minum obatnya setelah makan, tiga kali sehari. Efek sampingnya, Jungkook akan mudah mengantuk, biarkan dia istirahat. Sup dan bubur mungkin bisa membuat perasaannya nyaman."

Taehyung ingin memeluk kakaknya atas semua kebaikan yang telah diberikannya, namun ego Taehyung cukup tinggi dan membuatnya hanya mengatakan terimakasih dengan singkat.

"Jungkook demam?" Tanya Taehyung saat Seokjin memasang plester demam ke dahi Jungkook atas perintah Namjoon.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak menyadarinya," Namjoon menyesap tehnya yang sudah dingin dan duduk di sofa, "Hidungnya sudah memerah sejak disini, nafasnya berat dan suaranya berubah."

Namjoon menukar saluran TV, dia tidak memperhatikan ekspresi takjub Taehyung atas pengamatan Namjoon yang sangat mendetail. Padahal Jungkook selalu berada di sampingnya dan Taehyung tidak menyadari hal-hal yang dikatakan Namjoon.

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit peduli dengan sekitarmu, adik manis." Namjoon seolah tahu perasaan Taehyung mencoba membual dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk menonton drama murahan. Namjoon menepuk-nepuk sisi sebelahnya, isyarat untuk Seokjin agar lelaki itu duduh disampingnya. Seokjin menurut, dia bahkan bersender di dada Namjoon sambil menikmati drama.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Taehyung sudah terlatih untuk memperhatikan setiap bagian kecil di sekelilingnya, namun Namjoon, kakaknya itu punya sense yang berkali-kali lipat. Dan itu menyeramkan.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Taehyung menginterupsi ciuman pasangan bahagia tersebut. Yang benar saja, Namjoon yang hampir menghajarnya tadi hilang entah kemana jika sudah bersama Seokjin.

"Yaya, hati-hati dijalan, bocah." Ujar Namjoon tak peduli, "Ah ya, jangan lupakan pesanku tadi." Ujarnya ketika Taehyung sudah diambang pintu keluar sambil menggendong Jungkook. Namjoon menahan Seokjin agar dia tidak mengantarkan adiknya, dan Taehyung pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan suara pintu yang tertutup dengan kaki.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka,Taehyung langsung membawa Jungkook kekamarnya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko membiarkan Jungkook tidur dikamarnya sendiri.

Taehyung meletakkan Jungkook di atas tempat tidur dengan selembut mungkin, berusaha agar Jungkook tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah itu ia mengganti seragam Jungkook dengan piyama yang longgar dan nyaman.

Menyadari udara awal musim semi yang masih cukup dingin, Taehyung tidak menghidupkan AC nya dan menyelimuti Jungkook dengan selimut tebal.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian, Taehyung ikut tidur di samping Jungkook dengan perasaan yang kalut luar biasa.

.

Consolidation

Hard-Hearted

.

Jungkook terbangun ketika merasakan tangan dingin menyetuh dahinya. Butuh beberapa saat hingga dia mampu membuka kelopak matanya dengan benar dan mendapati Kakaknya sedang berbaring disampingnya dengan kepala bertumpu di tangan kiri.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. Dalam hati dia meringis merasakan panas tubuh adiknya.

Jugnkook tersenyum, menikmati semua perlakuan Kakaknya, "Aku baik." Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mendekat kearah Taehyung.

Tahu dengan apa yang diinginkan Jungkook, Taehyung membuka lengannya dan membiarkan Jungkook masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Taehyung meletakkan kepala Jungkook di dadanya dan memberikan ciuman kecil bertubi-tubi di kepala Jungkook yang sama panasnya dengan pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin merapatkan dirinya ketika Taehyung meletakkan pipinya diatas dahi Jungkook.

"Kau demam." Lirih Taehyung seolah ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan adiknya.

"Maaf."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Taehyung menarik mundur kepalanya dan melihat Jungkook yang menundukkan pandangannya. Ekspresi menyesal jelas trlihat dari wajah Jungkook. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyesal karena telah sakit dan membuat Kakaknya kerepotan.

"Maafkan aku Hyung." Lirihnya lagi

"Astaga.." Taehyung tahu apa yang dimaksud adiknya, "Aku tidak marah karena kau sakit, Kookie. Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu."

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir."

"Ya Tuhan.."

Taehyung tak bisa mengatakan apapu lagi. Maka yang dilakukannya hanyalah memeluk Jungkook, berharap agar sakit yang dirasakan Jungkook pindah ke dirinya dan membuat Jungkook berhenti minta maaf. Karena demi Tuhan, Taehyung sama sekali tidak keberatan jika direpotkan oleh Jungkook yang sakit. Taehyung hanya merasa khawatir karena dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh adiknya, Taehyung ingin Jungkook berbagi rasa sakit dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana sekolahku?" Tanya Jungkook setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"Aku sudah mengirim surat sakit. Jangan dipikirkan."

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai reaksinya. Lalu mereka terdiam lagi. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Kepala Jungkook masih sedikit pusing, namun matanya menolak untuk kembali tertidur mengingat dia sudah tidur begitu lama.

"Jangan pernah kau mengingat suara itu lagi."

Jungkook mnengerutkan alisnya dan mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Taehyung, "Aku tidak mencoba mengingatnya. Hanya saja suara itu muncul tiba-tiba dan mengangguku."

Taehyung memilih bungkam, ia tahu bahwa saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan datang. Namjoon sudah pernah memperingatkan dirinya sebelumnya, oleh karena itu Taehyung tidak kaget.

Ingatan Taehyung berkelana ke delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat-saat yang sulit bagi Jungkook karena bocah kecil itu harus melewati berbagai terapi yang menyakitkan. Tapi Taehyung mengeraskan hatinya walaupun bayangan Jungkook kecil yang menangis memohon, dan meronta untuk menyudahi segalanya, bahkan bocah itu lebih memilih mati daripada di _'terapi'_. Taehyung mengeraskan hatinya dan membuang rasa kasihannya agar dia bisa memiliki Jungkook.

"Hyung,"

Panggilan Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya, "Mm? Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar."

.

Consolidation

Spring

.

"Kapan hyung mempersiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Samgyetang diatas meja dengan di temani beberapa makanan lainnya.

"Jam lima pagi tadi." Taehyung merenggangkan badannya yang masih merasa kelelahan.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, setiap beberapa jam dia pasti akan terbangun untuk memantau keadaan adiknya. Dia pun teringat akan saran Namjoon untuk memasakkan sup atau bubur.

Taehyung bisa memasak, walaupun tidak semahir Seokjin. Merawat Jungkook selama delapan tahun terakhir menuntutnya untuk bisa dalam segala hal, termasuk memasak. Maka dari itu, ketika jam digital di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul lima kuraang, dia memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan memasak sup.

"Enak." Jungkook saat memasukkan kuah sup yang hangat ke dalam mulutnya, "Tapi tenggorokanku sakit."

"Aku meliburkanmu selama tiga hari. ." Ujar Taehyung sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang makan dengan lahap. Melihat Jungkook makan, rasa lapar yang sempat dirasakan Taehyung hilang entah kemana.

Mata Jungkook membulat lucu, ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat sisa-sisa sup dengan punggung tangannya, "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hanya demam kan?"

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya, dia malah senang bisa bersantai-santai di rumah, hanya saja Jungkook penasaran kenapa Taehyung meliburkannya selama itu padahal dia hanya demam ringan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kau butuh istirahat. Itu saja." Ujar Taehyung singkat. Entah kenapa moodnya berubah total membuatnya sedikit kasar. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Jungkook yang kaget dan kecewa akan perubahan sikap kakaknya, namun Taehyung kembali mengeraskan hatinya dan menolak untuk memberitahukan kondisi Jungkook dengan detail.

.

Consolidation

Hard-Hearted

.

TBC

Haloo.. jumpa lagi dengan ff abal ini. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah review, favorit, dan follow. Aku sangat menghargainya. Aku senang sekali ketika kalian menuangkan pemikiran kalian tentang cerita ini.

Ah ya, btw aku suka dengan karakter Taehyung yang sangat dominan sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa berkutik. HAHA. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian suka Taehyung dan Jungkook yang seperti apa? Silahkan tuangkan keinginan dan pemikiran kalian, siapa tau bisa jadi referensiku untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4: Sienna

_**Consolidation**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sienna**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook memakan bekal makan siangnya perlahan, matanya sesekali melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja, menunggu Kakaknya untuk mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat. Tapi sayangnya hingga bekal itu habis, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menerima pesan dari Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat lesu hari ini. Apa kau masih sakit?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yugyeom. Dia baru tersadar bahwa ia makan siang bersama Yugyeom. Jungkook tersenyum kaku, bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom meletakkan kotak susunya dan menyentuh dahi Jungkook, reflek Jungkook menghindar dan menepis pelan tangan Yugyeom.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jungkook pelan mencoba meyakinkan temannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja walaupun kenyataannya dia tidak sedang 'baik-baik saja'.

Yugyeom mengabaikan sikap Jungkook yang menurutnya aneh dan kembali menyeruput susu kotaknya, "Akhir minggu ini jadi 'kan?"

Jungkook menggaruk leher belakangnya, ia ingin sekali pergi ke bioskop bersama Yugyeom, tapi mengingat Taehyung yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh padanya, Jungkook akan membatalkan janji itu, Jungkook tidak mau Taehyung semakin marah.

Sikap Taehyung berubah dari hari pertama ia sakit dan sampai pagi ini, yang artinya itu sudah empat hari. Bahkan tadi pagi tidak ada kecupan 'selamat-sekolah' dari Taehyung untuknya.

"Kurasa.. aku tidak bisa." Ujar Jungkook lirih, dia sudah mempersiapkan segala kalimat pembelaan jika Yugyeom mengeluh pada Jungkook yang lagi-lagi membatalkan rencana mereka.

"Bukan kah kita sudah merencanakan acara akhir minggu nanti Kook? Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika Kakakmu ikut."

Jungkok merasa semakin bersalah karena dia lagi-lagi membatalkan rencana mereka karena Taehyung. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Taehyung menjadi _'penghambat'_ Jungkook pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku.. aku akan melakukan terapi dengan dokter Kim Namjoon. Kau tahu psikiater itu 'kan? Yang sering muncul di televisi dan majalah? Ternyata Kakakku sudah melakukan reservasi sejak bulan lalu."

Kebohongan mengalir lancar dari mulut Jungkok. _Heol_ , dia tidak butuh reservasi apapun untuk bertemu dengan psikiater kebanggan Korea itu.

Yugyeom sepertinya percaya dengan kebohongan Jungkook, ia mengangguk pelan sambil berpikir terapi yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook.

"Apa kau masih mendengar suara-suaranya?" Tanya Yugyeom penasara. Yugyeom adalah satu-satunya teman Jungkook yang mengetahui ' _penyakit'_ nya. Jungkook memang memiliki banyak teman, tapi Yugyeom adalah satu-satunya orang yang melewati batas teman dihidup Jungkook, karena itulah Yugyeom mengetahui banyak masalah Jungkook, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang harus Jungkook sembunyikan, misalnya saja masalah Namjoon tadi.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak separah kelas satu kemarin."

Yugyeom mengangguk saja memilih untuk tidak membahas lebih dalam penyakit temannya, Jungkok tersenyum kecil atas respon Yugyeom kemudian Jungkook membereskan tempat bekalnya dan memasukkannya kedalam laci, kemudian tersadar di dalam lacinya tedapat sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar yang diberi hiasan pita berwarna ungu.

Jungkook mengambilnya dan menatap kotak itu heran, "Dari siapa?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Yugyeom. Yang ditanya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput susu kotaknya yang sudah habis hingga menimbulkan suara.

Jungkook membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum melihat isinya yang ternyata adalah cokelat bulat yang dibungkus plastic transparant. Jungkook membuka memo yang tertimbun oleh cokelat, senyum Jungkook semakin lebar, hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat dan matanya menyipit.

 _Selamat atas kesembuhanmu._

 _Y._

Jungkook membuka satu bola cokelat dan memakannya, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang meletakkan ini di laciku?" Jungkook mengunyah bola cokelat berisi caramel itu sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu." Yugyeom menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak tahu," jungkook memakan cokelat keduanya dan ternyata isinya adalah remahan oreo, "Wah ini enak sekali. Pasti buatan tangan, mana ada cokelat seperti ini di toko."

Jungkook kembali membuka bungkus ke tiga cokelatnya dan menggigitnya sebagian, kemudian dia melihat caramel yang ada di dalam cokelat tersebut. Jungkook tersenyum kecil ketika melihat warna karamelnya. Sienna. Mengingatkan Jungkook akan warna mata Taehyung.

Sedangkan Yugyeom hanya menahan tawanya melihat Jungkook. Temannya itu terlihat sangat lucu di matanya,

"Aah.. aku ingin berterimakasih kepada Tuan Y yang sudah mau bersusah payah membuat cokelat berbagai isi untukku." Ujar Jungkook setelah ia melihat sekilas warna karamelnya.

Tawa mereka meledak, menambah keributan kelas mereka. Setelah mereka selesai tertawa, mata mereka tersenyum lembut.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya pelan.

"Suka sekali."

Yugyeom mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian mereka tertawa lagi.

"Terimakasih, Yugyeom. Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Yaa.. dengan bantuan ibuku."

"Ucapkan rasa terimakasihku pada ibumu."

"Pasti."

 _ **Consolidation**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sienna**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook menendang batu di depannya dengan kesal, dia sudah menunggu Taehyung untuk menjemputnya, Jungkook bahkan rela langsung keluar kelas tanpa membantu Yugyeom piket karena dia tidak mau membuat Taheyung menunggu.

Tapi saat dia digerbang sekolah, Taehyung mengirim pesan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput Jungkook karena alasan pekerjaan.

Jungkook menghela napasnya, dia ingin cepat berbaikan dengan Taehyung hanya saja dia tidak punya waktu yang tepat. Taehyung selalu menutup dan mengunci kamarnya ketika dia pulang bekeja, yang artinya Taehyung tidak mau diganggu. Saat makan malam dan sarapanpun Jungkook melakukannya sendiri. Padahal biasanya Taehyung ikut makan bersamanya.

Ponsel Jungkok bergeta dalam sakunya, Jungkook mengambilnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Kudengar Taehyung tidak bisa menjemputmu."_

"Ya begitulah."

" _Datanglah ke Happy & Share, Seokjin akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau makan malam."_

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan kesana."

Jungkook menutup panggilan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya, tak lama kemudian bus datang dan Jungkook masuk dengan ceria. Semangatnya yang tadi hilang kini terisi kembali.

Selain mengunjungi rumah Namjoon, mengunjungi Happy & Share adalah hal yang Jungkook sukai. Itu adalah kedai waffle yang menyediakan berbagai makanan selain waffle, dan tentu saja pemiliknya adalah Seokjin.

Kedai itu dibuka sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu karena Seokjin yang meminta semenjak Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menjadi dokter hewan. Sebenarnya Namjoon ingin Seokjin selalu berada di rumah agar ketika Namjoon pulang dari rumah sakit, Seokjin ada menyambutnya.

Namun Seokjin bosan jika berada di rumah tanpa ada kegiatan, maka dari itu _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Namjoon ini meminta dibuatkan sebuat kedai untuk mengisi hari-harinya, dan tentu saja dengan banyak syarat yang salah satunya, Seokjin sudah harus ada di rumah sebelum jam makan malam, tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian sebab sepertinya Taehyung sudah menghubungi Namjoon untuk meminta Seokjin beada di kedai hingga jam makan malam dan mengantar Jungkook pulang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke Happy & Share dari sekolah Jungkook jika menggunakan bus, Jungkook hanya perlu berjalan sebentar dari halte pemberhentian dan sampailah dia di kedai Seokjin.

Sebelum masuk kedalam kedai, Jungkook melihat logo H&S berwarna ungu-pink yang besar terpampang didepan kedai.

Suasana kedai cukup ramai, hanya ada dua atau tiga meja saja yang kosong. Saat memasuki kedai, aroma manis langsung menyapa Jungkook.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan berbagai macam jenis pelanggan yang ada di H&S.

"Kookie!"

Pandangan Jungkook terhenti saat melihat Seokjin yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Jungkook dengan semangat.

Jungkook menghampiri Seokjin dengan semangat kemudian menarik kursi, "Lama menunggu?" Tanya Jungkook, dia terkesima dengan banyaknya makanan yang disiapkan oleh Seokjin.

"Tidak juga, ayo makan."

Jungkook mengangguk senang, dia mengambil beberapa makanan sambil bercerita dengan Seokjin yang juga mengambil makanan.

Obrolan ringan menemani makan malam mereka, sesekali Jungkook menanyakan pekerjaan Namjoon sebagai referensinya dan dijawab dengan bangga oleh Seokjin. Sepertinya lelaki berambut cokelat ini sangat senang membicaran teman hidupnya. Bahkan Seokjin sampai berhenti memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya agar bisa membicarakan Namjoon.

"Kau dengan Taehyung bagaimana?" Tanya Seokjin ketika mereka sedang menyantap _Sopapillas─_ salah satu menu baru H&S sebagai _dessert._

Jungkook kesulitan menelan _Sopapillas_ nya, dia bahkan hampir terbatuk ketika nama Taehyung disebut, "Good.." Jungkook menatap Seokjin yang bingung sejenak, "I guess…" lanjut Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil yang dipaksakan.

Seokjin membersihkan mulutnyda dengan tisu yang ia genggam sejak tadi dan menghela napas sambil menatap Jungkook, "Kalian bertengkar? Lagi?"

Jungkook menggaruk lehernya yang tida gatal dengan gugup, "Kami tidak bertengkar, hyung.. hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?"Jungkook menatap Seokjin ragu, dan Seokjin menyadarinya, ada setitik keraguan dimata Jungkook yang saat ini tidak memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan seperti biasanya. Tapi Seokjin mengerti, hampir 8 tahun bersama Jungkook, walaupun tidak tinggal serumah, dia sangat mengetahui tingkah laku lelaki berusia jauh dibawahnya ini seperti mengetahui tingkah laku Namjoon dan Taehyung, sejak awal bertemu dengan Jungkook, Seokjin sudah menuliskan dalam hatinya bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia ada di sisi Jungkook dan menjadikannya adik kandungnya.

Seokjin tersenyum maklum, dia mengambil tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau adikku, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku." Sekjin mencoba meakinkan Jungkook karena ia tahu selain dirinya, Jungkook tak punya teman untuk bercerita mengenai Taehyung.

"Eum.." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ragu dan menatap Seokjin kemudian dia menghela napas, tak ada gunanya juga dia menyembunyuikan hal ini, toh nanti Seokjin tahu juga.

"Beberapa hari ini Tae-hyung menjauhiku.. dia seperti menghindar.. entahlah akupun bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, dia melepaskan genggaman tanganna dan besandar pada kursi, "Sebentar lagi kalian akan berbaikan."

"Entahlah hyung, kami selalu berbaikan begitu saja tanpa pernah mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi sekarang aku tidak yakin. Aku ingin minta maaf walapun aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi Tae-hyung selalu menghindariku."

"Aah.. anak itu.. pantas saja." Seokjin tertawa lepas, untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena memang kedai sedang ramai didatangi oleh pengunjung.

Jungkook hanya bisa melihat Seokjin ang tetawa dengan pandangan bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Kubungkuskan sekotak oreo cheese cake, dan kuantar kau pulang."

Dan jungkook menurut saja, lagi pula siapa yang menolak cheese cake buatan Seokjin?

 _ **Consolidation**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sienna**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook menatap pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk sedangkan Seokjin sudah pulang setelah memeberikan beberapa nasehat tentang sekolah dan makanannya.

Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu berwarna cokelat itu, yang membuat Jungkook sedikit takut adalah, dia tidak memberitahukannya kepada Taehyung bahwa dia makan malam bersama Seokjin. Lagipula mana bisa dia melakukan itu jika mereka sedang bertengkar seperti sekarang? Harga dirinya akan sedikit terluka jika dia memberikan pesan singkat lebih dulu. Well.. mereka tidak benar-benar bertengkar, hanya saja mereka sedang di dalam masa perang dingin yang Jungkook tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Jungkook menghela napasnya, dan memutuskan untuk masuk. Dia tidak peduli jika harus beradu argument dengan Taehyung tentang jam pulangnya. Lagi pula dia sudah besar, sudah kelas dua menengah atas. Dia bukan lagi Jungkook kecil yang suka bersembunyi di balik tubuh Seokjin jika Taehyung marah padanya.

Yang didapati Jungkook masuk adalah Taehyung duduk di sofa dan diatas meja ada kue bolu gosong.

"Kau sudah pulang." Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri adiknya, "Kau sudah makan di H&S 'kan?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dia meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa sekaligu cake pemberian Seokji. Jungkook menatap kakaknya, ada banyak yang ingin Jungkook katakan tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan Taehyung yang tak pernah bisa mengontrol emosinya, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya bagi Jungkook berdiam diri dengan kakaknya hingga berhari-hari, jadi Jungkook sendiripun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Dari Seokjin-hyung?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melirik kotak berwarna ungu dan pink dengan logo H&S.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, suasana di rumahnya mendadak berubah dan membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman.

Taehyung menarik napas dan menatap adiknya yang beberapa hari ini dia diamkan begitu saja tanpa sebab. Taehyung mengusap dahinya dan menyisir rambutnya hingg kebelakang. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak bermasud untuk membuat perang dingin dengan Jungkook, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa Taehyung merasa dia semakin sulit mengontrol emosinya. Saat Jungkook sakit, dia selalu marah tanpa sebab. Dan puncaknya beberapa hari yang lalu saat Jungkook bertanya kepada kenapa Taehyung mendiamkan dirinya, yang Jungkook dapatkan bukanlah sebuah jawaban, melainkan sebuah tatapan sinis dan suara pintu tertutup yang sangat keras.

Taehyung yakin Jungkook sangat kebingungan atas sikapnya, maka dari itu hari ini dia menyuruh Namjoon menjemput adiknya agar dia bisa membuat kue kesukaan Jungkook dengan melihat resep di google. Sayangnya kue itu gosong dan Taehyung tidak sanggup mengulang semua langkah-langkah yang tertulis di website tersebut.

Melihat adiknya yang kebingungan, Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku.." ujar Taehyung pelan dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Mata Jungkook membesar sebagai reaksi dari sikap Taehyung yang tidak bisa tertebak, Jungkook bahkan bisa merasaka bulu di tangannya berdiri karena mendegar suara Taehyunng yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

Taehyung memijat tulang hidungnya, kalimat yang sudah disusunnya sejak tadi hilang begitu saja.

Maka Taehyung diam saja dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia hanya menunduk tapi kemudian Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya ketika Jungkook memanggil namanya, lalu mata mereka bertemu.

Iris _Sienna_ Taehyung bertemu dengan iris Jungkook yang segelap malam.

Tubuh Jungkook mendadak kaku ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, ia tidak pernah bosan terjerat dalam Sienna milik Taehyung, warnanya yang hangat membuat Jungkook ingin bergelung nyaman dan merasa aman. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia selalu jatuh lebih dalam ketika ia masuk kedalam iris segelap malam itu.

Taehyung yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napasnya.

"Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi bajingan untukmu. Itu diluar kendaliku, aku minta maaf." Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kakaknya, disisi lain Jungkook merasa sangat lega karena akhirnya dia bisa berbicara lagi dengan Taehyung.

"Aku mau makan kuenya." Ujar Jungkook untuk memecah keheningan karena dia menolak untuk merespon permintaan maaf Jungkook. Karena baginya, dia tidak membutuhkan permintaan maaf, yang Jungkook butuhkan adalah dia dan Taehyung bisa bersikap seperti biasa.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum rectangle─jenis senyuman yang selalu sukses mebuat Jungkook tersenyum juga.

"Tapi kuenya gosong." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap miris kuenya yang bewarna kehitaman.

"Tidak masalah. Di kulkas ada susu kental manis kan? Kita bisa memakannya dengan itu."

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, dan Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil susu kental manis di dapur sembari Taehyung memtong kue untuk mereka berdua.

"Kurasa aku hanya ingin memaka kue buatan hyung saja." Ujar Jungkok ketika melihat Taehyung yang ingin membuka kotak kue.

"Oh ya?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook sambil kembali memasukkan kembali kue yag sudah ia keluarkan.

Setelah itu mereka menikmati kue gosong itu bersama-sama. Taehyung tapak tersiksa memakan kue buatannya sediri hingga ia hampir memuntahkannya. Jungkook tersedak melihat Taehyung yang tersiksa, sedangkan dia sendiri menikmati kue itu tanpa memperdulikan rasa pahit yang tidak tertutupi oleh susu kental manis.

mereka menyantap kue dalam diam, hanya ada suara televisi yang menemani kegiatan mereka. Jungkook memakan kuenya dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Kakaknya yang sesekali meminum susu kotak untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit dari kue yang gosong.

Jungkook diam-diam memperhatikan Kakaknya. Rahang tegas, bibir tipis, alis tebal, mata tajam, dan yang paling Jungkook sukai adalah warna mata Taehyung. _Sienna_.

Berbeda dengan wara matanya yang segelap malam, warna mata Taehyung begitu indah dan Jungkook tak pernah bosan melihatnya. Tidak akan pernah.

 _ **Consolidation**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sienna**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _tbc_**

 ** _rnr juiceyou^^_**


End file.
